Cremia PWP
by Tireire
Summary: Title says it all. Cremia goes a bit further in rewarding Link. Lemon, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, you were pretty cool…"

"This isn't very big, but accept my thanks!"

Cremia leaned closer to Link, and pulled him in for a hug. Due to their size different, he ended up face first into her pronounced bosom. The soft firmness of her breast made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Link moved his head around a bit to heighten the sensation, essentially burying his head deeper in her bosom. She giggled, grabbed his head and turned it towards her while still resting him on her breasts, and said:

"So you're already interested in this stuff, huh?"

She nibbled on her lower lip, lowered one of her hands to his ass and held him tighter. The boy followed her lead, placing both of his hands on her supple rear and squeezing,

She giggled again, and sunk her head down to his level to whisper in his ear:

"How about we go into the wagon so that I can reward you properly?"

She walked a couple meters away from him, swinging her hips enticingly, before she turned around, made a "come here" gesture, and lastly licked a few times into the air while making a jerking motion with her hand. The last gesture went over the young boy's head, but still seemed weirdly exciting, and the first few were enough to convince him to follow either way.

Cremia motioned for Link to sit in the back opening of the wagon. She placed one hand on his inner thigh and stroked while looking into his eyes and licking her lips seductively. Her other hand found its way to his already stiffened member, rubbing it through the tunic. She rubbed it in a lot of different ways, from lightly running her fingers over it, to taking a good grip and pumping, to playing with and pinching the head. All the while, she kept up the eye contact. At last, she blew a kiss at the boy and said:

"So, do you like it?"

Link could only manage to answer with a nod, as his face was contracting in various ways from the pleasure.

She pulled up his tunic far enough to reveal it all, moved her head close, and kissed the tip, but instead of pulling back, she went further down, taking it into her warm, wet mouth. She applied suction and let her tongue slobber all over his manhood. She went down until she found a comfortable limit, and then went back up, and down again, and up. She continued this bobbing, while using her now free hands to untie and take off her shirt, revealing her bare breasts to the young boy. She made a popping sound as she removed her mouth completely from his member, and then leaned in until her breasts were touching it instead. She used both of her hands to envelop him in her hefty bosom, and began kneading her breasts against each other, further stimulating him.

"How about this, Link, Is it even better?"

Again, Link could only nod as an answer, as his voice was already occupied with moaning. Cremia leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, and he could faintly feel the taste of his own member, but it didn't bother him too much at the moment.

She squeezed her breasts tighter around his member, and began moving up and down, creating a pumping motion. She wrapped both of her arms around her bosom to tighten the squeeze, and looked into Link's eyes:

"I'm gonna squeeze all your cum out of you!"

Link wasn't exactly sure of what 'cum' was, but soon enough, he shot it all over her regardless. First with enough force to hit her face; her lips, but then diminishing, and rather landing on the breasts that had been the cause of this unexpected body reaction. Cremia pulled away from his already softening member, took a look at herself, and began collecting his semen on her finger. When she had collected it all, she took it into her mouth and sucked it off. Finally, she got back into her clothes, and told Link to do the same, before leaving him in her wagon after a few words of passing.

Link was still rather confused about the whole thing, but the urge to play the Song of Time and relive this moment one more time was very pressing.


	2. Chapter 2

Link was sitting in the back of the carriage after once again having saved Cremia's milk delivery, and once again getting rewarded in this special way. She moved her mouth off his member with a popping sound, and looked into his eyes, a playful smile on her lips.

"You sure last long for someone so young. Have you done this before or something?"

She licked the head once.

"Well, I suppose it makes my acknowledging of you as an adult all the more fitting!"

She brought her tongue all the way down to his base, and licked along the underside of his member, never breaking eye contact. She puckered her lips and kissed his head. Eventually, she opened her mouth more and added more tongue to it, letting slither around him as if she was making out with it. She then retracted her exploring tongue and instead moved her whole mouth further down on him, applying suction.

Suddenly, Link got an urge to grab her head, and he placed his hands in her soft, fiery hair. Cremia looked at him with surprise, but not discomfort, so he slowly moved her head up and down on his member. Eventually, he moved her further down than she had went on her own, and her eyes shot wide opened as she giggled, sending a wave of strange but pleasurable vibrations through him. He then pulled her head all the way up, off of his member. She looked at him with half-closed eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Whoa there, so you like it rough, huh? It's okay since I'm so much bigger than you, but if you were to do something like this with someone your own age, you'd have to be more considerate!"

"Well then…"

She rested her hands in her lap, opened her mouth wide, closed her eyes and stuck her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Mess me up," she said in a seductive whisper.

Link didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed her head and forced his organ down in her throat. Due to his age, it wasn't big enough to make her gag, so he could just pull out and push it back in again, humping her face. He tightened his grip on her hair and went faster and faster, both by moving his hips with more and more energy, and by pulling her up and down on his throbbing member.

Link felt himself approaching climax, he pulled her all the down on his member, and shot out his semen directly into her throat. After filling her up, he pulled out, caught his breath, got dressed, said his goodbyes, and played a familiar tune on his ocarina…

Link was sitting in the back of Cremia's carriage, getting his member serviced by her soft breasts. She was currently focusing on the base, squeezing it tightly in the soft embrace and wiggling about.

"So Link, do you like it?" Link could only answer in a moan, which made Cremia giggle.

She moved her breasts up and down his member, giving it the occasional lick if it was close enough to her face. She slid her bosom all the way down to the base, and took the head into her mouth, suckling gently on it. As her wet mouth enveloped and caressed the most sensitive part of his body, her breasts rubbed against the base and his balls hanging beneath. She started sucking more intensely, while also kneading her breasts tighter around him. She kept this going for a while, gently massaging his tip with her tongue and lips, while also stimulating elsewhere, before she pulled off completely to free her mouth.

"You sure are stubborn, wont you just cum for me already?"

She leaned backwards until she lied on her back, her bared mounds spilling out on the sides.

"Come on Link, sit yourself on my stomach, and place your thing between my breasts, then you can grab onto them and do the moving!"

Link was quick to oblige, and soon enough he was holding on to her breasts and thrusting away with Cremia giggling underneath.

"Wow Link, you're so full of energy!"

Come to think of it, this was the first time he had really touched her breasts with his hands. Link kept humping, but with his hands he focused more on getting a good feel of them than making a tight hole to push into. They were nice and soft, but still had a bouncy firmness to them.

"Do you like my breasts? They're my charm point!"

Link nodded and increased his vigor. His thighs made a slapping sound as they clashed against her breasts, again and again. After deciding that he had examined her charm point enough, he went back to squeezing them tightly against each other, increasing the stimulation of his member.

"Okay now Link, cum for me!"

And so he did, covering her cute face in his white goop. She kept her mouth open, catching what she could, but left the rest to dribble down her face as he got dressed and told her good bye.

"You know Link, if you want, you can come by the ranch tomorrow for round two."


End file.
